Forgotten Footage
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Set during 'Me time.' Nick Fury saw how the team was disfunctional. He knew the other members didn't know about Peter. He knew he could change that. Maybe if he showed them the video... I do not own Marvel, and thus not Ultimate Spiderman


Nick Fury looked at his watch. It has been 23 hours 30 minutes since he promised Peter he'd delete all his security footage. He will, don't get him wrong, Fury never breaks a promise. He just needs to show Parker's team something first...

"Ok team," Fury anounced, drawing all eyes on him as the giggling died down. "I need to show you all one more video, then you can go home."

"What is it? Parker pretending to be five, or behaving like a monkey?" Sam Alexander, AKA Nova, asked with amusement.

"Respect Peter's decisions in life. No matter how funny they are." Daniel 'Danny' Rand, AKA Iron Fist, would have been taken seriously if not for the smirk on his face.

"Uh... Should we even be watching this? I mean, we are invading Peter's privacy. Even if it is the funniest thing since the rubber pencil trick. Am I the only one who knows that?" Ava Ayala, AKA white tiger, reasoned, looking conflicted.

"Dork..." Sam muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" Ava shouted.

"Guys. Calm down. Take a page out of Danny's book." Luke Cage, AKA Powerman, proposed.

"I need all of you to calm down so we can watch this before the 24 hour time limit I have ends." Fury demanded, once again drawing all eyes to him, looking at his watch. 20 minutes left. "Just direct your eyes at the screen." Sam looked on with apparent amusement, Ava with slight amusement, slight guilt, Danny and Luke wih smirks but indifferent.

If they where expecting a happy, laugh-your-ass-off video, they where wrong.

The Peter Parker on the screen, AKA Spiderman, struggled through his window.

"Damn... That was a really good swatting of the spider. Good thing they missed..." Peter muttered to himself, peeling off his suit, revealing the bruises from fighting the previous villian, but also, his scars.

Ava was gob smacked. Infact, everyone was, just Ava was the most, so was Sam. Ava because she had just witnessed the ultimate pry into someone's personal life, Sam because he had no idea Peter was doing this to himself, Sam because he's. Blaming. Himself. For Parker doing this.

Danny and Luke where still gob smacked, just to a moderately lesser state. Of course they where shocked, but they weren't blaming themselves about it, and because they've never really cared about people's privacy before, why should they now? Don't get them wrong, they cared about Peter, they just don't think they're to blame.

"Is that?!" Ava shouted in question.

"Oh my God! What the hell?! Parker? What. The. Hell!" Sam cried, confused and conflicted.

"I have no idea how to respond." Danny added, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Peter. Self-harmed.

"Why would Peter do this?!" Luke cut in, jabbing his finger at the screen.

"Maybe if you sit back down, I can show you the rest." Fury said in warning, causing the other four in the room to fall silent, sitting back down and looking at the video. The video had, while they where talking, moved forward a bit and Peter was in his PJs, laying in bed, his arm raised infron of his face so Peter could see his scars.

"I'm doing this to myself," the Peter Parker on the screen whispered. "I wonder if my team even care... hah. Who am I kidding. The only ones who might care, If I possibly tell them, are Harry, MJ, and Aunt May." A tear slipped down his face.

"My team don't care, Fury probably doe-"

The video Parker was cut off by Ava slamming her fist onto the desk top. "We do care! How could he say that?!"

"Quiet Ava," Luke whispered urgently. "Peter's still talking."

Virtual Peter was halfway through a sentence. "-fate of the world almost always rests on my shoulders. It doesn't help that my team ignore me, not noticing, unconciouslly pushing me away. It hurts to not have help, that I can't turn to Harry and MJ like the good old days to talk about my problems..." Peter broke down at the end of this sentence, tears rolling down his face as his hand reached for the blade in his top draw-

The screen went black then, the timer Fury having installed gone off.

"Wha? Hey! We where, no NEED, to watch that!" Sam protested.

Nick shrugged. "I tried to tell you to shut up so you could see it all before the 24 hours where up." He stalked out of the room then, chin held high, his emotionless mask still covering his face. "See youselves out."

"Oh my God... Peter..." Ava whispered, covering her mouth with her hands.

"We should talk to him about this." Danny commented.

"Are we sure that's such a good Idea? It could just make it worse." Luke reasoned. "He looks mentally unstable."

"I'm with Danny on this one." Sam agreed. "He's in pain, and I'm not making it any better by making a jab at him every five minutes."

"So are we saying we should confront Peter on this? How would we go about doing this?" Ava voiced.

"I dont know." Danny murmured. "But we'll think of something. We just have to..."

_  
Well... first ultimate spiderman fic right here...  
This fic is dedicated to randomGirl40 who is the most awesome thing since sliced bread. Wow. That sounded weird... But seriously. RandomGirl is epic. She can get angry, and when she does she's like Bruce Banner into the Hulk, but she is the best friend a girl could have.  
On a completely different note, anyone who knows who Darren Shan is, doesn't Peter remind you of him? It's like Darren before the whole vampire and spider bit thing (both Steve getting bitten and Parker).  
Anyway, hope everyone is having a super day! Peace! 


End file.
